Incomplete
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Clark feels that his life is empty without Lucy Jennings in it. Is he ready to move on with Lois?


Incomplete  
Author: Glassangels2008  
category: Clark and Lucy Jennings Fanfic Series  
Clark/Lucy/ Jeff triangle. OneShot  
Summary: Clark is in a new relationship with Lois, but still has deep feelings he keeps hidden about Lucy his former love interest. Seeing her with another leaves him feeling empty even though he is now with Lois. Can he move on without Lucy? Fanfic is based on the Backstreet Boys song Incomplete.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville original characters. The only one I do claim is Lucy Jennings whom I totally made up. Jeffery Dean Morgan in the Clois rp, and fanfic series is made up by Manoftomorrow79.

Clark's pov:  
I can't believe she's with someone else. Watching Lucy laugh and smile at Jeff the handsome guy she was with was all to much to bear. True, I was now happy with Lois and trying to move on. But every now and then I can't help but wonder what life could be like if Lucy had lived and we had gotten married. Then she wouldn't be dating the guy she was with right now.

It was all Lex Luthor's fault! Had he not killed Lucy, we wouldn't be stuck in this crazy so called love triangle. Or rectangle if your counting Lois as the fourth person in this story. Deep down, even though I was with Lois, I kept feeling myself long for Lucy. To take her in my arms, to run my fingers through her now brown hair. Lucy looked great as a brunette. But she looked better the way she had before.

Watching her laugh and talk with Jeff is something that makes me jealous. You see, me and Lucy had that deep connection. Could talk about anything. I made her smile and even made her laugh. But now Lucy can't even talk to me, she's mad because I'm seeing Lois. But she doesn't understand, that even when she's gone, Life moves on without her.

But can I move on without her? Without Lucy around, I feel totally empty. Like my life just isn't complete without her in it somehow. I still want to be her friend, and be someone who she could confide in. I want to be there whenever she's in trouble. But I can't because someone has taken my place. Jeffery Morgan is his name. He's handsome and nice, and all around good guy. I have no doubt he will treat Lucy well.

But that doesn't erase the feelings I still have for Lucy.

How can I move on? How can I shower Lois the same attention I used to give Lucy? Watching them is getting to be too much  
to bear. Why couldn't have Lucy and I worked out?

I began to super speed back home to the loft where I often sat to think. The loft was full of memories of me and  
first kiss was spent laying in the hay. My first party with my friends and Lucy was kept here. I walked around the loft  
and found a picture of me and Lucy looking happy to be together. Then next to it, was a picture of me and Lois together  
as a couple.

I really liked Lois she had always been there for me even when Lucy supposedly had died. And she was still together  
with me. I felt like I wasn't being fair to her right now having deep feelings for Lucy.

A few minutes later, Lucy orbs into the barn and is standing before me "Clark, hi!" she said warmly as she walked over  
to me "I saw you at the Diner, you left awfully quick before I could introduce you to Jeff. Is everything ok?"

I nodded and forced a smile "Everything is okay Lucy. I just keep thinking about what we used to have together before  
you died, and before you found Jeff".

Lucy then smiled again "I know Clark. I think about what we used to have to sometimes. But We can't go back there again.  
Your with Lois now and I'm with Jeff. Our lives just took different directions. And it's okay for life to do that".

Clark looked at her "That's easy for you to say Lucy. I've lost so much already. My dad, then mom moves away abandoning  
me when I need her the most, then I lose you".

Lucy looked at him concerned. "Clark, your never alone. Look, we're still friends even though we're no longer dating.  
And you have me, Lois and Chloe to always talk to. And Jeff even wants to be your friend Clark. No one's ever going to  
leave you".

Clark looked back at her and frowned "That's just the thing Lucy. Sooner or later, everyone does leave. Look at me,  
I live in an abandoned farmhouse. I have to run everything around here".

"But, you have Lois living in the same house as you", Lucy said.

Clark sighed. When was she ever going to get what he was saying? "Lucy, Lois is great, but she's not you. I don't get to wake  
up every morning next to you, Jeff does."

Lucy's heart broke over hearing that Clark was still in love with her even though she was now seeing Jeffery. "Clark,  
I'm sorry things never worked out for us. But life has a funny way of working things out. You will find that one  
special person to spend the rest of your life with. But it's not me. I'm in love with Jeff, not you".  
Lucy hated that she was breaking his heart.

Clark nodded "I know. I should be more faithful to Lois than I am right now". he hung his head low.

Lucy "I have to go now Clark, I'm meeting Jeff at the Talon". then with that, Lucy orbed out of the barn.

Clark sighed as he watched her go. The one person who understood him the most was now gone leaving him feeling  
empty, and Incomplete.

The End


End file.
